User blog:72e/Starting Midspeed PVP From Zero - Issue 2
Current as of 2017.12.28. Translated by 72e. There is a first issue. Preamble ;Disclaimer Author will not take responsibility if readers ;Authorization This is an original workhttps://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404191073340649095 created by 携手同心 server's Lychee Demon, Cold Sea has sole rights to publish it, Lychee Demon allows reposting or sharing of this work under condition of crediting author and source. All proceeds from tipping on Weibo/WeChat for this work goes to Lychee Demon. ;Other Notes It will take about half an hour to read through this guide, it also has videos accompanying it and a previous issue: *Lychee Demon's Midspeed Guide Issue 2 (First) *Lychee Demon's Midspeed Guide Issue 2 (Last) *Lychee Demon's Midspeed Guide Issue 1 ---- __TOC__ ---- Introducing Important Shikigami 距离上一篇攻略已经过去了很长的时间, 在这期间, 很多 Shikigami的定位和打法, 包括 Mitama的搭配都出现了变化, 这里着重介绍一些定位、出装、地位发生变化的 Shikigami. 这里没有提到的 Shikigami并非不重要（比如Hannya等）, 而是它们的定位和出装并没有发生很大的改变, 所以就不再这里重复介绍了, 想要了解的话请点击蓝字查看我的上一篇攻略从零开始的Midspeed斗技攻略 Lychee Demon's Midspeed Guide Issue 1 Kamaitachi Kamaitachi对于速控 formation的重要性不言而喻, 这里就不再赘述. 但是随着现在Shouzu team的崛起, counter类 Shikigami（Chin, Nura等）上场的逐渐增多, 行动的轮次越多, 受到的counter也就越多, 使得现在很多人陷入到了一个误区, 那就是当我玩counter队的时候可以选择不带Kamaitachi, 来降低所受到的damage. 这个做法毫无疑问并不好. 因为不靠Kamaitachi的脱控能力, 仅仅依靠Juzu或者Ame Onna是完全没办法抗衡小Shishio, Heiyou, Hannya, rainfire这一类 Shikigami的. 在翻牌选人的时候, 即使对方本来没有玩control队的想法, 但是见到你前2手不上Kamaitachi之后临时转control都是来得及. 与其赌对面没有相应的control Shikigami, 不如老老实实带Kamaitachi, 把这块短板补足. （如何去惩罚这种不带Kamaitachi的 formation, 下文有相应的介绍） ;Recommended Mitama :Maneki Neko ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, resist, health ---- Kachou Fuugetsu Kachou Fuugetsu现在已经取代彼岸Higan成为了斗鸡一姐, 也是Midspeed formation的核心 Shikigami. 它的崛起, 主要有三个方面的原因：功能性, 韧性, 兼容性. 首先来说功能性, Kachou Fuugetsu兼具了attack, heal, 免控3个方面的功效, 不仅互相结合的非常出色, 即使单独拆开来看的话, 在每个领域中, 它也是顶尖的. 先来看作为healer本职的heal能力：它的heal没有任何缺陷, 普攻回血可以有效保护speed低的单位, 开大可以有效的抵消AOE的damage并且缓疗效果可以保证后续整体 team的健康度. 相比之下, Ebisu虽然奶的多, 不耗 fire, 但是必须走到终点才能奶, 因而无法保护慢速单位；Momo, Doujo没有缓疗效果, 得一直不停的奶才行, 而且还耗 fire. Sakura no Sei虽然上来就能奶, 但是猜拳奶很要命, 后期几把大宝剑的时候, 没猜中一次就前功尽弃. Kochou no Seiskill不错, 可惜是单体, 也就新出的Hiyoribou的heal mechanism可以和她不分伯仲. 再来看attack, 作为一个Hari Onnaattack, 前期attack疲软是它的短板. 但是到中后期, 它生存能力和行动力的优势就体现出来了. 基本上两梭子下去就能减员, 可以自我 puller增加行动轮次并且不容易杀, 横向对比其它attack在中后期能站得住场保持attack节奏的并不多. 最后来看免控, 这其实没啥好讲的, 因为只有Kachou Fuugetsu一个 Shikigami有这个能力使得队友免控, 而且这个免控的skill实在是过于强力, 使得单控 Shikigami全部退群不说, 就算是群控, 你不带Hannya封住Kachou就不要指望能控对方到死（Yumekui除外）. 谈了功能性, 再来谈韧性. 所谓韧性就是对方需要Higan费多大的代价才能够使你这个 Shikigami失去功能. 有许多 Shikigami, 功能性也很多, 但是韧性不强, 结果就是往往发挥不出想要的结果. 比如Sakura no Sei这个 Shikigami, 同时具有attack, heal, 净化3重功能. 但是呢？被嘲讽了就瞬间变白板. 反过来看Kachou Fuugetsu呢？你想要它变白板, 必须 seal+硬控才行. 现在的主流 formation也就rainfireHannya能做到这点. 而其它常规 formation, 想要抑制住Kachou Fuugetsu, 几乎是不可能的. 优异的功能性配合出色的韧性, 造就了Kachou Fuugetsu极强的兼容性. 可以说, 它作为一个万金油 Shikigami, 几乎可以套用在任意一种Midspeed formation上. 我2手Kachou Fuugetsu, 你既猜不到我的 formation, 也没法针对我. 但是你2手选择其它 Shikigami, 那么你的弱点就暴漏在我眼前, 我后面就可以针对它进行选人, 到时候你就会陷入很passive的境地. ;Recommended Mitama :Hari Onna, Himemi, Kagamihime ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, health, crit/crit dmg/health ---- Juzu Juzu这个 Shikigami, 可以说是 gote team的福音. 这个 Shikigami设计时的初衷, 应该是克制rainfireHannya formation. 毕竟当时高配rainfireHannya可以为所欲为. Juzu一能解控, 二能乱速, 看上去相当适合打rainfire. 从现在的实战来看, 这个 Shikigami确实不错的平衡了rainfire过强的问题, 但是新的问题出现了, 这个 Shikigami的副作用是如此之大以至于除了rainfireHannya之外的sente formation基本因为这个 Shikigami的出现而灭绝了. 在上个版本的攻略中, 我给大家介绍过 high speed formation的设计思路和打法. 很多 high speed formation是围绕着 double pull和Kaguyahime的, 属于通过 puller快速展开, 迅速击杀来建立优势. 但是这类 formation本身缺陷也很明显, 就算抛开Juzu这个 Shikigami, gote也有很多办法去应对. 但是现在有了Juzu之后, 则变得更加无脑. 这个 Shikigami的存在, 使得 double pull high speed formation第一波的展开都存在风险. 以现在为数不多还能勉强用用的 high speed formation—— double pull KaguraHannya狗为例. 一个HimemiresistJuzu, 在未被 seal的情况下, 有超过50%的概率可以使你 pull两拨的计划泡汤. 那么只要你展开失败, 我这边带个控, 就会完全进入我的节奏了. 不过Juzu也是有弱点的, 那就是一旦被硬控（睡眠, 冰冻, 眩晕）的话, 它既不会counter, 也不会解除队友身上的异常状态. 不仅如此, 如果Juzu被沉默的话, 虽然它可以解除队友身上的状态, 但它也是不会counter的. Juzu还可以配control Mitama来达成类似于controlHigan的效果. 也可以配attack Mitama来打attack. 可以说非常全面. 当然了, 如果只有一个Juzu的话, 我还是推荐大家Juzu带resist来更好达成它的本职功能. 需要注意的是Juzucounter会触发Gyokuju, 所以带Juzu的 formation算 fire的时候一定要考虑到这点. ;resistJuzu： :Maneki Neko, Himemi, Gyokuju ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, resist, health ;controlJuzu： :Moryou, Miyou ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, accuracy, health ;attackJuzu： :Hari Onna, Shami, Amikiri, Hasei ;2/4/6 Slots :attack/health, attack/resist/health, crit/crit dmg（2, 4号位至I 少1个位置带attack） ---- Shouzu Shouzu不仅仅是一个 Shikigami, 更是一套体系, 在为崽而战后期开始逐渐发威, 随着版本的更替, 现在达到了鼎盛期. 高分段Shouzu基本上是可以力压一切的存在, 只要你的resist够高, formation够全面, 基本上是不怕任何其它 formation的. 之前很长的一段时间, 包括第一次为崽而战的初期, 为什么Shouzu是一个冷板凳 Shikigami？原因是Shouzu这个 Shikigami本身抛开某些特殊玩法（Shouzu-SouBakedanuki, Shouzu-SouHannya等）, 其实是对于control节奏的争抢没有任何帮助的 Shikigami. 包括现在也是, Shouzu队对抗control队都是直接拼damage（resistNura这种）, 并没有想去countercontrol你. 在那段推 puller, double pullHannya兵猎人套横行的年代, 你带这样一个对于抢回control节奏毫无帮助的 Shikigami, 无异于自杀. 那时的环境下 gote考虑更多的还是怎么控回去的问题, 不带control带Shouzu单纯的挨揍是赢不了的. 但是现在不一样了, 现在Shouzu体系达到了前所未有的高度, 有四方面的原因, 一是control体系的大面积削弱（Heiyou, Hangonkou, Yuki Onna）等. 二是Kachou+Juzu建立起了非常完善的防御 mechanism, Juzu的counter推条相当于变相降低了control Shikigami的speed（我先不提 Mitama的附加效果）, 使得对方control成本变高, 而Kachou的存在使得群控的收益大打折扣, 单控更是全部退群. 三是新出的counter Shikigami实在是有点超模（Juzu觉醒+25resist我忍了, Nura觉醒+50resist？这是白送一个4号位的节奏）. 还有第四点：Yumekui, 所有的非Shouzu队都是怕Yumekui的, 当初Nura没出的时候, Shouzu队也可以通过藏Yumekui轻易的制裁非Shouzu队, 比方说当初CC玩笑一句开发的单 pullShishioKomatsumaru体系, 这个 formation面对rainfire和Shou/Inu都有的打, Komatsumarupassive具有countercontrol能力, Kamaitachi+Kaguyahime的 doubleresist加成, Kachou的挡控, Shishio的反弹以及passive puller看上去对于control有着不错的抗性, 但是遇到Yumekui则完全没法打. 再比如CC网球KING曾经用过一段时间的Shishio兵鱼的组合（Shishio+兵+金鱼）来压制Shouzu队, 遇到普通的NuraJuzu体系差不多能55开, 但是遇到藏Yumekui基本也要 pull闸. 这样的情况下, 目前跟Shouzu体系有的一打的control体系只有rainfireHannya这一种了, 而就算是rainfireHannya, 只要Shouzu方会选人, 也就胜负参半的程度. 可以说control体系几乎没有可以制服Shouzu的手段了. 但是反过来, Shouzu队却可以很轻松的控死非Shouzu队. 关于Shouzu体系对抗方式以及选人技巧我会在后面的章节中具体介绍, 所以在这里就先不多说了 ;Recommended Mitama :Gyokuju, Maneki ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, resist, health ---- Ame Onna Juzu的出现, 看似在需要解控的场合比Ame Onna有更出色的发挥, 但是Ame Onna因此而退群了么？并没有！ 原因有两个, 从Shouzu队的角度来看, 因为Ame Onna的驱散更加适合speed慢的 Shikigami, 特别是Higan这种, 并不需要走上来就能解除身上的 seal. 而且Ame Onna可以洗对面身上的BUFF使得它在面对当下大热 Shikigami（Nura, Chin, Shishio）时可以起到不错的克制和骚扰效果, 是一个集攻防于一体的存在, 一Hannya来说只要对方有两个或两个以上被克制的 Shikigami存在, 比如（Nura+小Shishio, 小Shishio+Heiyou, 小Shishio+Chin, Chin+Doumeki等）, 那么你上个Ame Onna必然是不亏的. 从sente formation的角度来看, 作为rainfire formation的基础, 构成了整个常规或不常规的sente强控体系. 许多人觉得Ame Onna这个位置很鸡肋, 比如, 为什么不用Doumeki来先行覆盖debuff？事实上, 这种 formation不是不能玩, 只是容错率会低很多, 一方面, 如果不带Ame Onna, 对面的countercontrol将会无法处理, 甚至对方都不用特意去带Heiyou这些control Shikigami, 仅仅一些细微的差错都会导致control链的中断（比如对面MiyouJuzucounter一次, 或者Yao seal到Hannya或者Hououka等）. 另一方面, 从对手的角度出发, 看到你上强控 formation, 往往会选择使用Shishio或者Nura克制, 甚至两者都带. Ame Onna可以削弱他们的能力, 给我们创造更安全的control环境, 如果不带Ame Onna的话, 那么高抗Shishio/Nura是可以为所欲为的. ;Accuracy Ame Onna： :Maneki Neko ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, accuracy, health ;Resist Ame Onna： :Gyokuju, Maneki Neko ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, resist, health ---- Nura Nura是Shouzu队对抗强控 formation的核心 Shikigami之一, 以前是犬神+Nura double核可以为所欲为. 现在犬神被削, Nura一个人成了顶梁柱, 但是这对于Shouzu体系来说完全可以接受, 毕竟有Nura就足够了. 所谓知己知彼百战不殆, 在介绍Nura之前, 我们先来谈谈rainfireHannya这种怕什么, 首先, 它怕跟你打消耗么？并不怕, 毕竟现在的rainfireHannya都是带奶的. 再来说, 它怕被控么？怕！但前提是你得能控的出来, 毕竟control Shikigami往往resist不高, 很容易被rainfire控到死, 对大部分人来说这也并不是一个好选择, 即使你能countercontrol, 对方Ame Onna也可以解控的. 那么像这种持续消耗型的control formation, 弱点在哪里？ 一个字, 脆！体现在实战中就是随着大宝剑数量的增多, 只要对方一次没有控住, 那么我方Hari OnnaKachou+Nura就很容易将对方减员. Nura的存在, 使得rainfireHannya方的操作压力剧增. 因为一旦放出来, 很可能出现灾难性的后果. 但是你 formation中的其它位置无论是GyokujuShouzu, 还是resistJuzu, resistKamaitachi, Kachou Fuugetsu其中任何一个, rainfireHannya方都不能置之不理, 那么结果就是一种自顾不暇的局面, 非常容易出现意外. 那么如果把Nura换成小僧这种 Shikigami呢？对于rainfireHannya方面的压力一下子就减少了很多, 对方就可以盯着你Shouzu或者Juzu来control, 毕竟其它活人也没啥威胁, Kamaitachi的 puller无非也就解控而已. 那么这样拼下去是很难打赢rainfireHannya的. 明白了这点, 我们就要明白Nura的 Mitama搭配. Nura我推荐是带攻/抗/crit dmg的Hasei/Amikiri套装. 要尽量平衡attack和resist的关系. attack过高, 很容易被Hannya seal, 在其它场合也容易被Yao的反弹弹死, 而resist过高attack太低的话, 又无法对不停洗畏的rainfireHannya formation构成威胁. 所以对于 Mitama的要求还是比较高的. ;Recommended Mitama :Hasei, Amikiri, Sou ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, resist/health, crit/crit dmg ---- Shishio Shishio是一个集攻防于一体的辅助 Shikigami, 尤其是对抗对面的sente formation时, 一个高resist的Shishio是对方非常难以处理的一个点, 关于Shishio的具体 formation搭配, 以及使用方式会在下面的章节详细介绍, 值得注意的是, 同Shouzu一样, Shishio不仅仅是一个 Shikigami, 而是一套体系. Shishio也是一个非常考验选手操作的 Shikigami, 希望大家有机会的话还是多用一下Shishio开局, 有助于提高自己对于 formation的理解和实战水平. 值得一提的是, 鉴于现在Shouzu队的数量远远多于其它 formation, 尤其是高分段, 所以小Shishio可以考虑 double修或者干脆带accuracy来更好的压制Shouzu team. ;Resist Shishio： :Maneki NekoManeki Neko ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, resist, health ;Accuracy Shishio： :Wanyuudou, Maneki Neko ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, accuracy, health ---- Kingyohime Kingyohime这个 Shikigami, 看似是用来打Shouzu队的其实不然. 因为现在的Shouzu体系无论是藏Yumekui还是Nura都是很克Kingyohime的. 相反, Kingyohime在对抗对方强控或者推 puller formation表现却要出色得多. 主要体现在两点：第一, Kingyohime比较肉, 推 puller/强控 formation没有高效attack无法快速解决金鱼, 并且Kingyohime也是一个 high speed Shikigami, 对方很难将它推死控死. 第二, Kingyohime的counter自带猜拳沉默, 普攻自带推条, 可以时常打乱对方的节奏. 而且拖到后面, Kingyohime的damage起来的话, 对方也是扛不住的. Kingyohime还有一个好处就是处理多ChinShouzu队/Kagamihime队, 以及类似没有强attack的肉队. 有一个细节就是很多时候仅仅靠Kingyohime的普攻回血是奶不回金鱼的. 这时候往往需要Kachou Fuugetsu开大来保, 特别是当金鱼attack层数叠的比较多的时候, 金鱼的counter也是吃缓疗的. 当然如果层数不多的场合, 直接放弃掉当前的残血金鱼另招一个可能更划算. 关于Kingyohime的出装, 在上一个版本Kachou Fuugetsu没有修改之前, Kingyohime普遍是与匣女一起上场, 因为护盾的关系, 对方实际上真正触发Gyokuju的机会并不多, 而面对速控 formation, 出手次数普遍较少, fire就不会特别缺, 没有带Maneki的必要, 所以那时候普遍带地藏/被服这些保命 Mitama. 但是现在情况不同了, 因为有了Kachou的出现, Shouzu的崛起, Kingyohime formation想要更具有压制力, 必须得带能辅助整个 team的 Mitama, 比如Gyokuju或Maneki, 这样才能在你来我往的 pull锯战中获得更多的主动. ;Recommended Mitama :Maneki Neko, Gyokuju, Shami ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, health, crit/crit dmg ---- Heiyou Heiyou这个 Shikigami, 经历了两次削弱之后目前已经是一个相对平衡的状态, 其实相比较于两次削弱来说, Kachou这个 Shikigami的重做和崛起对它的影响更大. 在目前以Kachou为核心的Midspeed formation遍地横行的大环境下, Heiyou所起的作用实在是非常有限, control能被挡住不说, 就算将对方全部嘲讽住, 对方Kachou也可以奶的出来, 无法快速压制对方血量. 依靠Heiyou的control进行击杀, 往往需要许多个回合的尝试才能找到一次机会. 前一段时间Shouzu内战很流行Heiyou+Doumeki的 double控体系, 但是我看了很多场实战也打过很多次, 实际上这种 formation double方攻防转换还是比较频繁的, 并不存在sente的一方就能控死 gote的情况. 这还是 double控, Doumeki的skill可以有效补漏Heiyou的control, 如果是单Heiyou的话, 恐怕是根本控不死人的. 听说亚服最近在削Heiyou, 这让我非常不解. 如果Heiyou的2 fire不摸人的软控是影响平衡性的话, 我想知道Yumekui3 fire不摸人睡1-2回合的硬控算什么？如果说Yumekui被Shouzu克制的话, Heiyou一样被Bakedanuki, HimemiKachou, doubleKamaitachi, Juzu, Shishio, Hououka甚至Heiyou自己克制啊. 只不过Heiyou是唯一一个能用来对抗Shouzu的低成本control, 如果想削Heiyou的话, 请一起把Yumekui也削了, 给非Shouzu队一点活路. ;Recommended Mitama :Hangonkou, Maneki Neko ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, accuracy, health ---- Chin Chin可以说是Shouzu内战的终极 Shikigami, 除了Kingyohime和Juzu在某些场合（比如配合Ame Onna）可以跟Chin打个平手之外, 其它的Shouzu体系常用的attack Shikigami基本都打不过Chin. 无论是Arakawa, Tengu, Higan这种强attack, 还是Nura这种counterattack, 都是无法与Chin抗衡的. 毕竟这个东西强就强在attack基本完全无视对方Shouzu的存在. 而且也不像Nura这些 Shikigami会怕Yao的反弹或Kagamihime. Doumeki+Chin可以算是Shouzu体系的终极搭配了, 两者互补性很好, Chin卡在Doumeki前面, 可以使得Juzu无法续打坐（因为Juzu只能驱散前1-2层BUFF). 而Juzu一旦断了打坐, 基本上就是被Chin碾压的局势. Ame Onna虽然可以驱散Doumeki+Chin的毒, 但是也特别怕被卡speed上凝视, 实战下来依然打不过Doumeki+Chin的组合. ;Recommended Mitama :Sou, Kagamihime ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, health/resist, health ---- Doumeki Doumeki这个 Shikigami, 在我看来是一个设计的非常好的 Shikigami, 无论是skill创意还是平衡性, 都是非常出色的. Doumeki的skill mechanism给了 double方十足的可操作性, 而不像其它的那些control Shikigami一样只是单纯的罚站对手, 令对方完全没有游戏体验. 这个 Shikigami在防守端也可以通过passive扰乱对手的节奏, 是个非常合格的辅助 Shikigami. 它在面对不带Kaguyahime的Shouzu队时有着非常不错的发挥, 即使对方带了各种解控 Shikigami, 也可以通过其它方式进行处理（比如针对Ame Onna的卡speed, 以及针对Juzu的预先叠2层debuff等）. 它自身也非常搭配Shouzu的体系, 能很好的克制对方的Nura/Higan/犬神这些crit系的 Shikigami, 并且它在触发passivecounter时也能触发Maneki Neko缓解自身缺 fire的问题. 另外Doumeki的skill在系统的判定上甚至都不属于control类skill, 所以Kachou Fuugetsu, Ootengu, Shishio这些passive对它都是无效的. Doumeki所适合搭配的 formation会在Shouzu的对抗章节中具体展开, 至于 Mitama搭配方式我推荐大家主accuracy, 副属性resist, 大约100accuracy50resist的Doumeki在实战中就有不错的发挥. 如果accuracy再低的话, 就无法有效的放到对方Juzu, Shouzu这些关键人物上, 那其实就跟空大没什么区别了. ;Recommended Mitama :Maneki Neko, Gyokuju, Hangonkou ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, accuracy, health ---- Yumekui Yumekui这个 Shikigami, 跟几个月前的彼岸Higan很像, 平时不怎么上, 上也要藏在最后一手, 但是一旦上场, 往往就是决定了整个战局的走向. 简单来说, 任何不带Shouzu的 team都很怕Yumekui, 即使有驱散 Shikigami也还是不够, Ame Onna虽然自身能解除掉睡眠, 但是对方可以通过HimemiKachou来操作你的行动条, 卡Ame Onna的speed使得你解完control之后立刻又被控. Juzu在自身清醒时可以驱散队友, 但是一旦被睡眠即使已经开了skill也无法驱散. 并且1-2回合的睡眠可以说控的非常稳, 在对方有 pullerKachou Fuugetsu的前提下, 自身仅靠单 pull就能控死对面的 Shikigami仅此一家, 强如Hououka也起码要配个Ame OnnaHannya才能罚站, 而控死 doubleKamaitachiKachouShishio这种rainfire都做不到的事情, 只有Yumekui能做到. Yumekui的这种恐怖的control力, 是Shouzu横行的原因之一, 前面已经稍微提到过, 而在当前Shouzu队横行的环境下, Yumekui的发挥受到了很大的限制, 这可能就是这个 Shikigami到现在还没被削弱的唯一原因. 当然了, 现在Shouzu队即使打外战Yumekui的上场率也不高, 原因只是很多人比起睡住用Hari OnnaKachou慢慢磨死对方, 更喜欢Nura一刀3, 4W的爽快. 顺便一提, 就是这个 Shikigami, 或者说情比金坚一众人开发的“裤裆藏Yumekui”战术, 使得 doubleKamaitachi为核心的Midspeed formation彻底退群了. ;Recommended Mitama :Maneki Neko, Gyokuju, Hangonkou ;2/4/6 Slots :speed, accuracy, health ---- Formation Choice and Unit Selection Techniques 在这一篇的开头, 首先要强调一个概念：'抛开选人方案单独谈论 formation是没有意义的！'现在的 formation, 很多都是cardflipping下 double方妥协的结果. 举两个例子来说： ;案例1： :前一段时间非常流行的Kamaitachi-Kachou-Shouzu-Kaguyahime-Arakawa的选人, 你说这套 formation好么？一点也不好！单 pull pull不上来Arakawa, 容易被插队control, 自身也没有解控. 但是为什么那段时间能红极一时呢？原因在于, 当时斗鸡环境Shou/Inu横行, 很多人3手点完Shouzu4手就直接犬神5手看着补. 那么这套 formation在当时就是很有威力的. 因为在你已经选择犬神的情况下, 5手即使选择Heiyou这种强行control, 效果也不会好, 犬神会一直counter触发Gyokuju, 你没 fire持续control, 自然就没法对对方造成威胁, 那么这套 formation在当时的环境下就是最合理的 formation. 但是为什么现在这套 formation落没了呢？也是跟选人环境有关, 这到后面的Shouzu篇中会详细介绍. ;案例2： :如果我说, rainfireHannya其实是一个 gote formation, 估计很多人会跳出来怼我, 很多人会说, 没有一速玩什么rainfireHannya, 遇到比你快的rainfire岂不是死定了, 说出这些话的人就犯了‘抛开选人谈 formation’的误区中. 实际上, 现在Shouzu队流行的大环境下, rainfireHannya formation跟它们比起来简直凤毛麟角, 这种情况下, 我前2手KamaitachiKachou的常规选人, 你能猜到我玩rainfire么？当我第三手暴漏战术的Ame Onna点出来的那一刻, 往往你的Shouzu也选了出来, 即使你speed更快, 这时候你还有去转rainfire的空间么？ 所以评价一个 formation, 一定要把它的选人模式结合起来看, 有些 formation看似威力很强, 但是选不出来, 那是没用的. 相反有些 formation看似漏洞百出, 但是其选人方案能巧妙的误导对手, 使得对手的 formation被自己克制, 那么它就是一种好 formation. Typical Choices SORRY, Kamaitachi加Kachou Fuugetsu真的可以为所欲为.jpg 为了方便起见, 现在将前2手“Kamaitachi, Kachou”的选人称为常规选人. ' 顾名思义, 常规选人是最常见的选人模板之一, 不仅仅 formation可塑性强, 而且在隐藏自己战术方面也极为出色. 首先, 从战略隐藏的角度上来讲, KamaitachiKachou, 可以接ShouzuNura, 可以接rainfireHannya, 可以接 double pull, 可以接 double喷. 对方无法从你前2手之中获取到太多有用的信息. 其次, 从 Shikigami搭配的角度上来讲, Kamaitachi的多动+Kachou的挡控提供了很强的 formation韧性, 很难被对方不带Hannya的 formation控死, 并且提供了可观的续航能力. Kachou的Hari Onna效果, 配合Kamaitachi puller提供的机动性, 可以在中后期打出很高的单体damage. 而选择完这两手之后, 根据对方的前2手 formation, 可以选择以下3种不同的展开, 下面的篇幅会将每种展开所应对的 formation以及具体的展开方式进行详细的介绍. Starting with Shishio '【！！对方非常规选人的情况下, 请选择Shishio开】 一Hannya来说, 当前版本的非常规选人, 大体有3种方式： #'A Kamaitachi, Kaguyahime或 double puller的sente型开局' #:这种情况下选择小Shishio提供 formation的机动性是非常划算的, 通过小Shishio的passive puller, 反弹control以及自身resist, 配合Kachou Fuugetsu的passive, 可以很好的打乱对方的attack节奏. 接下来无论对方如何选人, 都能选出一套很好的克制 formation, 具体如下所示： ##'对方前3手选择了 double pullKaguyahime' ##;对策：4手Yumekui, 5手Ame Onna或匣中少女 ##:选择Yumekui主要的原因有2点： ##:#第一, Yumekui高质量的血防使得其带Maneki/Gyokuju的情况下可以有非常出色的生存能力, 在 Kagura+Tengu的两波attack下存活不成问题. ##:#第二, 在对方没有Shouzu的情况下, Yumekui的3 fireskill是全Onmyoji效率最高的controlskill没有之一, 一旦放出, 便已决定战局. 而 doubleKamaitachiKaguyahime的选人, 基本已经没有上Shouzu的空间. 如果对方第四手选择Arakawa/玉藻前/丑女的场合, 己方可以选择蚌精/梯魂匣女来保证第一波的生存. ##'A2 对方前3手出现了Hannya或Heiyou' ##;对策：4手Ame Onna, 5手Yumekui ##:对方sente非rainfire速控的情况下, Ame Onna+Yumekui可以在一上来就具备扭转战局的能力. 配合小Shishio的控场, 抓住一波机会, 对方就没有任何反打的可能性. 如果对方选择彼岸Higan, 则我方可以带比丘尼来进行control, 总能找到机会, CC网球KING的成名 formation. #'B KachouShouzu或KachouKaguyahime的不带 puller开局' #:在对方不带 puller的情况下, 我方小Shishio的skill效率是非常高的, 因为一旦推晕, 对方就很难再上来, 配合Hannya seal对方的Kachou Fuugetsu, 我方小Shishio的晕人就会变得非常容易. 对方不带 puller的 formation, 不管他怎么带, 都可以用“Hannya兵”轻松应对. #;对策：4手Heiyou, 5手Hannya #:操作要点:对方不带 puller的 formation往往有一个Juzu来进行解控. 但是不要怕, 我方要做的就是第一回合小Shishio平AKachou降低其抗性, 随后Hannya普攻Kachou进行 seal, 此时兵勇嘲讽, 就算没嘲讽到Juzu, Shouzu. 我方也可以再 pull起来, 小Shishio此时已经有了一层变身层数, 直接顶晕Juzu, 然后就可以为所欲为了. Juzu被晕, 无论是Nura还是Chin在Hannya兵面前都是非常的乏力. 总结起来就一句话：封Kachou, 顶晕Juzu, 随便打. 当然了, 使用这套 formation时, 用accuracyShishio的效果会更好. #'C KamaitachiAme Onna的rainfireHannya开局' #:对方2手Ame Onna一Hannya可以确定是rainfireHannya的体系了, 而且是不带奶的非常规rainfireHannya体系. 这时候带一个Shishio, 远远比带Shouzu要好. 因为Shishio虽然会被Ame Onna驱散, 但是它很难被控住, 而且会使rainfire乱速, 甚至顶晕Hououka来给己方创造机会, 而这是Shouzu所不具备的. #;对策：4手Juzu, 5手Komatsumaru #:从效果上来看, Shishio开局比Shouzu开局在面对rainfireHannya时的优势更大, 因为这种 formation具有更强的进攻性, 相比较于机械性的Juzu+Nura纯resist的选择, 使用Shishio+countercontrol Shikigami（HangonkouKomatsumaru, Juzu)等, 可以给对方Hannya更大的压力. 例如, 以这套 formation来说, KamaitachiKachouKomatsumaru小ShishioJuzu都需要被 seal. 而即使被 seal, 他们也能各自发挥作用, 不至于像Nura之类的counter Shikigami, 一旦被 seal就很难造成什么威胁. 下图为应对非常规选人时使用Shishio开的体系图. ---- Starting with Shouzu 对方常规选人的情况下（前两手KamaitachiKachou）, Shouzu开是最常用的应对策略. 那么当 double方都采用这种策略的情况下, 结果势必就是Shouzu内战. Shouzu内战更多取决于你对于对手的了解, 实战操作水平以及 Mitama质量. 其中并没有一套能够称得上是最佳的选人方式. 毕竟 formation是环环相克的. 不过在介绍内战打法之前, 我们先来讲讲“外战”应该怎么打. 这里的外战, 主要包括对方Shishio开（A）和常规rainfire开（B）两种. 至于和非常规 formation对抗, 请选择Shishio开, 这里也就不多介绍了. #如何打小Shishio（A） #:首先来说如何应对对方Shishio开, 一Hannya来说, 对方常规Shishio开打Shouzu队有以下几种展开方式： #:无论是哪种展开, 4手我方选择'Doumeki'都是一个很好的对策. 如果对方不带Kaguyahime的话, 纯靠Maneki运作的话, 那么Doumeki将毫无疑问给予其非常沉痛的打击, 最起码至少可以限制小Shishio到几乎没有多少释放skill的机会. ##'A1 Shouzu之后上Nura或Juzu' ##:对方A1选择跟你拼Shouzu内战的话, '那么毫无疑问他的 onibi是十分紧张的. 他要 puller, 要续链接, 凭借 doubleManeki和跑 onibi条是完全不够的. 这时候很多人就会选择使用Juzu来解除凝视效果, 然而Juzu的驱散也是有概率的, 并且Juzu的counter也会触发这边的Gyokuju, 他的 onibi还是很紧张. 通常来说, 最后一手选Juzu, 一Hannya是Hari OnnaattackJuzu, 否则对方的 formation没有任何进攻性. 那么Hari Onnaattack的Juzu就很怕Hangonkou兵勇这种 Shikigami了, 所以整体对抗起来并不占任何优势. ##'A2 Kaguyahime之后上Yuki Onna或Ootengu或Arakawa ##:如果对方选择带Kaguyahime的话A2 , '那么至少也要一个行动轮次去解除凝视效果才行. 而一旦你抽空释放凝视断掉Kaguyahime的幻境, 那么节奏也就完全在你这边了. 并且, 对方选择Kaguyahime的情况下, 最后一手一定是一个高耗 fire高效率的进攻性 Shikigami（MoryouYuki Onna, Ootengu, Arakawa, Komatsumaru等）. 那么对方的 formation防御能力就不强, 非常怕最后一手藏Yumekui. 因为你的Yumekui只要能睡出来, 对方是没有任何resist能力的. ##'A3 Kingyohime之后上Heiyou或Doumeki ##:如果对方选择Kingyohime开局A3 , '那么最后一手可能选择Juzu或者兵勇. 不管怎么说, 你上一手Yumekui是完全不亏的. 毕竟Juzu即使开出大招, 在被睡眠的状态下也是无效的. 而如果对面是兵勇, 那么就更要带Yumekui了. 如果对于自己Yumekui的配置不够自信, 那么上Nura也是可以的, 但是对面可能带Yao的反弹来进行克制. 想要不被弹死的话, 在己方Nura4层畏的场合, 尽量保证头顶有缓疗效果, 当然前提是你Kachou有机会放大. ##:这里很多人都有一个误区, 那就是我如果一速不如对面, 那么我还是上Nura求稳比较好, 其实这种想法并不好, 首先, 现在的版本, 单兵勇面对对方Kamaitachi+Kachou的 formation是一定控不死的, 也就是说就算你一速不如对面, 也总有你Yumekui出手的机会. 其次, sente的一方没有Kaguyahime的场合, 第一波的control未必能打的出来, 就算打出来了, 后续的control也很难接的上, 尤其在你有Gyokuju的情况下. 从实战的角度上来说, double喷, Shishio兵鱼 formation遇到Yumekui也是凶多吉少. 而遇到Nura的话, Shishio兵鱼打对面没驱散的 formation, 总是有不小的赢面. ##'A4 Kamaitachi之后上Arakawa或Heiyou或Hannya ##:如果对方第4手KamaitachiA4 , '那么我方第5手Yumekui的选择应该是板上定钉的事情, 首先, 如果选择Nura, 犬神这种脆皮counter Shikigami, 那么对方5手Arakawa+ Kagura肯定会直接秒掉. 而Yumekui凭借自己优秀的身板, 在对方Arakawa平A+疾风大招的场合能保证生存. 反之我方Doumeki+Yumekui的control链, 基本可以保证一旦释放, 可以稳控到死, 即使对方 doubleKamaitachi也不会例外. #:除了Doumeki以外, 面对Shishio开局, 也有其它可行的选人方案, 其中一种就是'4手Nura5手Ame Onna. #:虽然4手Nura基本就排除了5手藏Yumekui的可能性（因为 fire不够, DoumekiManeki+Yumekui+Kamaitachi可以保证持续control+补漏, 而将Doumeki换成Nura效果就下降了很多）. 但是小Shishio本身就很怕驱散 Shikigami, 况且作为一个辅助control, Shishio体系往往要配合其它主流control才能打出更好的效果. 这时候选择Ame Onna, 往往意味着能同时克制对方两个甚至3个单位, 是效率非常高的选择. 并且Ame Onna的驱散与低速 Shikigami（Nura, 犬神, Higan等）的兼容性更好, 毕竟Juzu的解控必须等到相应 Shikigami跑完条才能进行, 而面对Shishio+HimemiKachou的组合时, Nura一旦被控, 很难走到终点. 不仅如此, Ame Onna带Maneki, 可以有效的缓解Juzucounter所带来的 onibi消耗, 不至于因为对方的Gyokuju而断链子. #:至于为何要先选择Nura, 自然是为了把Ame Onna留到最后一手, 这样往往可以骗出对方的一手control, 从而增加Ame Onna的收益. #:与此相对, 另一种选人的方案是'4手Ame Onna5手彼岸Higan'. #:当然了, 这种选人比较怕对方A1 （Shouzu展开）与A4 （Kamaitachi展开）的展开策略, 但是应对其它方案也是不错的选择, 这里先选Ame Onna就是为了藏Higan. 如果4手就选出Higan的话, 对方可以有很多针对性的选人（Komatsumaru这种）, 情况就会变得很不利. #如何打rainfire（B） #:再来说说如何应对对方rainfire开. 如果对方第3手选择上Ame Onna的话, 那么基本可以确定是rainfire基调了. 如果Ame Onna提前选不搭配 fire女的话, 那么就其效率而言是远远比不上Juzu的. 那么在我方已经选定Shouzu的场合, 如何应对对方的rainfire开局呢？在我看来, 只有一种策略, 那就是Juzu-Nura. #:应对rainfire的唯一策略应对rainfire的唯一策略 #:这就是我为什么提倡Shishio开的原因, 因为Shishio开面对rainfire体系有非常灵活的选人方案, 比方说 doubleKamaitachiShishio, 反手rainfire, Komatsumaru等. 而如果你选择Shouzu开的话, 那么你基本上就只有这一种选人方式了. #:首先, Juzu是肯定要带的, 面对rainfire, 作为防守方必须要具有洗BUFF的能力, 否则对方Hououka的skill效率将会高到无解. 其次, 在常见的驱散 Shikigami中, Juzu相对于Ame Onna, 更具备进攻性, 可以将对方乱速, 并且推条也相当于变相降低对方的speed, 可以说是收益非常高的. #:再来说说为什么选择Nura, 因为犬神被削弱的当下, 面对rainfireHannya合格的counter Shikigami基本只剩下Nura一个, 自带50resist, 高damagecounter, 并且可以不用带Sou变相增加一个attack Mitama, 相比较于吸血姬而言, Nura抓机会的能力更强, 容错率更高, 并且也更加搭配Kachou Fuugetsu. #:那么, 不带attack Shikigami是否可行呢？答案是否定的. 现在的rainfireHannya已经不是上个版本的无脑rainfireHannya只会控第一波的rainfireHannya了, 往往会带HimemiKachou Fuugetsu进行续航与补控. 如果不带attack的话, 那么你就无法对其造成有效的威胁, 对面随之回合数的增加, 总能找到一波机会, 而在heal量跟不上的时候, 一波机会就是非常致命的. #:说到底, 这就是一个容错率的问题, 如果你不带Juzu, 那么你的容错率就会变得很低, 对面control起来就会很轻松. 而如果你不带attack, 在你容错率变高的同时, 对方会变得更高, 所以还是非常不划算. #:一Hannya来说, double反 formation会比较缺 fire, 但是一Hannya的rainfireHannya都是不带Gyokuju的, 所以自己只要能控好 fire, 就不会出现太大的问题. 但是面对对手带Gyokujurainfire的变种 formation, 就极其考验操作以及控 fire水平了, 大多数情况下, 不是必要的 puller一Hannya不 pull, 留 fire给Shouzu连线, 有条件的话Shouzu每回合都要续链子, 如果因为 puller的关系, 导致自己没有足够的 onibi留给Shouzu续链接或者Juzu续打坐的话, 无疑是非常糟糕的操作. #如何打内战 #:外战说完了, 自然来到了重头戏——Shouzu内战应该怎么打的问题. 在论述这个问题之前, 首先来罗列一下Shouzu内战中比较主流的attack Shikigami和control Shikigami. 首先是attack Shikigami：Shouzu内战的attack Shikigami主要有以下几个： ##'Arakawa之主/Ootengu' counters Inugami/Nura and Juzu, Juzu counters Chin, Chin counters Inugami/Nura ##:好了, 我们可以注意到似乎Ootengu, Arakawa这些暴力型的attack几乎可以克制其它一切attack Shikigami, 那么是否代表选择这种attack就可以主宰Shouzu内战呢？答案是否定的, 不仅如此, 事实与它恰恰相反, 这类 formation虽然 fire过一阵, 但放到现在, 在Shouzu内战的场合中的胜率并不高. 造成这种现象的原因是什么呢？在回答它之前, 我们首先再来分析一下Shouzu内战中常用的辅助 Shikigami ##'Juzu/Ame Onna' counters Doumeki and Heiyou, Doumeki counters Heiyou, Heiyou counters Kaguyahime/Oitsukigami, Kaguyahime/Oitsukigami counters Juzu/Ame Onna ##:好了, 现在来回答刚才的问题, 为什么Arakawa, Ootengu这类暴力的 Shikigami, 在实战的Shouzu内战中并不能取得很好的效果呢？原因在于这类强attack的 Shikigami, 对 onibi的要求非常高, 不仅要求自己留3 fire放大, 并且要求Kamaitachi能一直 puller增加自己的行动次数, Shouzu也不能断链子. 这么看下来, 它所能搭配的辅助 Shikigami就只有Kaguyahime, 追月神这一类的供 fire类 Shikigami了. ##:换句话说, 当你第四手选择Kaguyahime, 追月神这类 Shikigami的那一刻, 对方十有八九就已经知道了你的打法. 那么在最后一手选人的时候, 对方就会选择Heiyou, KagamihimeChin这类 Shikigami来进行克制. 由于Kaguyahime+强attack formation没有任何的解控能力, 你attack与Onmyoji的有效回合就会变得特别少. 虽然我之前说过, 面对常规选人, 单Heiyou是很难控死人的. 但是如果你这边一直无法对对方造成有效威胁的话, 对方控住你Kaguyahime, Shouzu是迟早的事情. 而一旦断了链子, 那么对方Kachou一梭子下去, 作为脆皮attack的Ootengu, Arakawa等 Shikigami, 很可能就直接没了. 这就是这类 formation的短板, 无法隐藏自己的战术意图所造成的后果, 对方既然已经知道自己attack拼不过你, 于是他们可以不选attack, 对吧. ##:现在将辅助与attack结合起来, 考虑到 onibi的消耗, 与skill效率, 我们可以拼出几套可行的 formation呢？现在在这里罗列一下： ##*Kaguyahime+Arakawa ##*犬神/Nura+Kaguyahime ##*犬神/Nura+Juzu/Ame Onna ##*犬神/Nura+Doumeki ##*Chin+Kaguyahime ##*Chin+Juzu/Ame Onna ##* Chin+Doumeki ##*attackJuzu+Kaguyahime ##* attackJuzu+Doumeki ##*Doumeki+Heiyou ##* Kaguyahime+Heiyou ##:这里在组合 formation时排除掉了BH （Nura+Heiyou）与CH （Chin+Heiyou）组合, 原因在于, counter类 Shikigami会持续触发对方Gyokuju, 在己方 onibi本来就不充裕的情况下, 完全无法做到持续control, 也就无法创造出对面断线的机会, 所以自然不推荐采用. 这么多的组合, 克制关系究竟是怎样的呢？大体上如下表所示： ##:那么根据这张表, 我们就可以构造出Shouzu内战的选人思路了： ##:综合前面的部分, 我们对于Shouzu formation与其它 formation（包括自身）的对抗就有了一定的了解. 但是我希望大家不要被我这个攻略束缚住, 因为受限于篇幅的关系, 我这里介绍的只是一些主流的对抗 formation, 有一些 Shikigami, 虽然冷门, 但是对付特定 formation往往能取得意想不到的成果, 希望大家更多的去挖掘去尝试. ---- Starting with Typical Rainfire 所谓常规rainfireHannya, 就是指下面这套 formation（其中Kachou带Himemi）： Kamaitachi, Kachou Fuugetsu, Ame Onna, Hououka, HannyaKamaitachi, Kachou Fuugetsu, Ame Onna, Hououka, Hannya 经历过远古rainfire时代的老玩家, 可能会对这种 formation有一些误区, 认为rainfireHannya嘛, 不是就是 puller-嘤嘤嘤-啪！-duang！再 pull起来-嘤嘤嘤-嗖嗖-duang..., 无脑放skill就能完美罚站对方的 formation么？我不得不承认, 跨区刚开那会, rainfireHannya是这样的没错. 因为那时候rainfireHannya已经强到了根本不需要伪装的程度, 你随便来一个人, 只要我一速比你快, accuracy还OK, 那么基本就是被罚站到死没啥好说的, 也不能说稳赢, 但是胜率过半是毫无疑问的. 说到这里, 给大家讲个小故事放松一下, 从前我们携手有一个大佬玩家, 因为人美声甜, 并且很喜欢发表情, 于是被我们起了一个外号, 叫做“心好痛”, 下文简称“痛酱”. 痛酱呢, 是个斗鸡狂热爱好者, 一开始 formation并不固定, 小Shishio, Shou/Inu, double pull啥都玩, 但一直不温不 fire, 结果到为崽而战的后期, 终于开窍用rainfire了, 不过还是晚了一点, 早点用的话说不定就进前10了. 后来痛酱痛心疾首表示从此专攻rainfire formation, 于是开始了连续N周霸榜携手的道路. 痛酱选人非常直接, 一手Ame Onna, 2手Hououka, 明摆着告诉你老子就是要玩rainfire, 你能怎么滴, 遇到Maneki比她快的怎么办？直接选散件Kamaitachi. 万一对面也上散件Kamaitachi呢？那她就直接选Kaguyahime+阎魔强行抢sente. 对面上 double pull怎么办？5手彼岸Higan！对面上Shou/Inu呢？5手Kaguyahime（Maneki老头）. 你别说, 这套选人模板相当的有效, 从APP上来看, 基本上胜率都能在85%左右, 至少也是80%以上. 直到出现了一个 Shikigami——Juzu. Juzu这个 Shikigami一出, 对于她这种明牌玩rainfireHannya的打击无疑是巨大的, 痛酱的胜率也从80%+掉到了65%左右, 后来由于学业的关系, 也可能是受到了打击, 就再没怎么见她打过. 这个故事告诉了我们什么呢？并不是rainfireHannya已经不适应现在的版本了, 而是现在玩rainfireHannya不能像之前那样为所欲为了, 至少, 你不能明牌去玩. 这就是为什么我推荐常规rainfireHannya的原因, 因为前2手KamaitachiKachou Fuugetsu（Himemi）不仅仅可以很好的隐藏自己玩rainfireHannya的意图, 并且HimemiKachou+Kamaitachi也可以很好的辅助rainfireHannya来强化它们的control效果. 许多人觉得rainfireHannya是一个高不可攀的 formation, 还有许多人觉得rainfireHannya只能打sente. 这些其实都是对于这种 formation的误区. 首先来看, 常规rainfireHannya包含了KamaitachiKachou和Ame Onna, 抗控能力是比一Hannya formation要强的, 而且这套 formation中并没有脆皮单位, 所以抗打击能力也比一Hannya的 formation要强. 既然它是一个抗控和抗打击力都比普通 formation要强的 formation, 你凭什么说它只能打sente呢？更何况现在的环境下, 不带control的Shouzu队横行, 即使对方抢到sente, 无外乎连线打坐, 并不能对你的展开构成威胁, 况且如果对方一速比你还要快, 那么很可能他是不带resist的ManekiKamaitachi, 对于我们的control压力反而更小了. 其次, 因为这个游戏 Mitama其实是有提升上限的, 高分段的rainfireHannyaaccuracy往往也就150上下, 再提升起来就比较困难了, 而他们同期面对的Shouzu队的resist无论是Juzu还是Nura, 基本都是170+, 即使这样也能通过操作和对方拼个不相上下, 足可以看出这套 formation的威力. 在低分段很多人resist体系不完善, 或者不知道如何正确应对rainfireHannya的情况下, 用这种 formation反而更方便上分. 真要说rainfireHannya formation有啥硬件要求的话, 那么就是你至少要有3套Maneki来确保续航, 但是这个要求并不是很难达到, 毕竟Ame Onna基础accuracy100%, 所以Manekiaccuracy可以不用堆的那么极限, 再加上Kamaitachi的Maneki, 也就是说, Hououka和Hannya只要有一套还不错的Manekiaccuracy套即可玩这种体系, 当然全部Maneki更好. 常规rainfireHannya, 因为没有Kaguyahime的存在, 所以对操作要求很高, 好在现在的Shouzu队往往不喜欢带control, 所以就给了rainfire方充足的操作空间. 如何正确的操作rainfireHannya呢？只有多打多总结才行, 不过我在这里可以总结一下新手玩rainfireHannya常见的操作错误, 希望大家能够从中吸取教训. #'无脑 puller' #:在没有Kaguyahime供 fire的场合, 一定不要无脑 puller！不要无脑 puller！不要无脑 puller！轮到Kamaitachi行动时是否应该 puller应该依据场上局面来做出判断. 很多人（包括不少知名主播）玩rainfireHannya的时候, 明明只有4 fire, 他们也毅然决然的 puller, 然后Maneki一黑就没 fire放大. 这么做除非是在非常特殊的时刻, 否则是没有必要的, 你选择 puller的时候, 必须考虑到万一没触发Maneki应该怎么办. #'B.skill分配有问题' #:rainfireHannya操作起来没有什么固定的模式, 除了第一回合, 基本上下雨——>HannyaAKachou——>Hououka砸大之外, 其余回合skill的分配都是要根据场上的局面来具体分析. 比较常见的问题, 例如很多人无脑给Hououka留 fire, 导致Hannya一直不开大. 以对抗常见的Nura-Juzu体系来说, 对方往往除了Kachou Fuugetsu的resist都是很高的. 如果不开大只靠平A恐怕很难 seal到对方的GyokujuShouzu, Juzu, Nura这些 Shikigami. 在 onibi不充足的情况下, 有些时候Hannya开大+Hououka单点补控是更好的选择, 当然了, 如果对方Juzu与Kamaitachi都没有control住的场合, 还是把 onibi留给Hououka更好, 希望具体情况能够具体分析. #'C.心态着急' #:其实很多情况下, 这一点是导致前两点的直接原因. 很多人觉得我拿了rainfireHannya, 我就必须把对方罚站到死, 否则赢不了. 这种想法没有必要, 带Kachou的rainfireHannya, 是一个回复能力和消耗能力很强的 formation, 并不怕拖后期. 操作的时候, 一定要把心态放正, 不能着急. 被Juzu乱速的时候, Ame Onna优先驱散对方身上的畏, 或者Kachou开大来保护自身, 后续找机会控回来. 对方不带控, Nura在没有‘畏’的情况下也没有办法快速将你减员, 你没有什么可方的, 把它当成一套消耗 formation慢慢打便是. ---- Atypical Choices 说完了常规选人, 我们来说说非常规选人吧. 非常规选人相对来说, 放弃了隐藏自身战术的打算, 甚至牺牲了一部分 formation的完整性来使得某一方面的收益达到最大化. 由此打造出来的很多都是比较极端的 formation. 非常规选人, 很多都已经脱离了Midspeed的范畴, 进入了不带奶的 high speed或者不带 puller的低速体系中. 这一章节中主要介绍Midspeed与 high speed的非常规 formation, 因为低速 formation有一套非常简单的克制办法前面已经提到过了. 而 high speed体系在当前版本虽然受到了极大的削弱, 但并不是所有的 high speed formation都是不能玩的, 上分快, 简单粗暴依然是这些 formation不可磨灭的优点. Starting with Kaguyahime Kaguyahime开局并不一定都是 high speed, 也可能是Midspeed或者低速 formation, 但是作为中低速 formation展开的话, 我并不建议Kaguyahime开局, 因为Midspeed formation是比较讲究均衡的, 一旦使用Kaguyahime来展开的话, 奶, 解控, puller, attack, （Shouzu/control）就必然缺少1-2个. 一Hannya来说, 作为Midspeed formation, 奶, puller, attack是必备的, 最后往往会缺少解控的位置, 从而被对手抓住机会. 当然了, 如果打顶端熟人局对对方选人策略比较了解的话, 可以通过这种方式来欺骗对方. 其它情况下不是特别推荐使用. 而如果准备使用 high speed formation的话, 那么Kaguyahime基本上是很多体系必备的 Shikigami, 有了Kaguyahime才能保证第一回合的安全展开, 综合现在斗鸡环境中还能够使用的 high speed formation来综合分析一下, Kaguyahime开局以后有如下的展开方式 需要注意的是, 虽然 high speed formation的展开比较模板化, 但是也不要机械选人, 时刻根据对手的选人进行调整才是正确的选择. 至于操作的话, 实在没有什么可说的. ---- Starting with Atypical Rainfire 非常规rainfire开, 与常规rainfire开的区别在于没法隐藏自己的战术意图, 而换来的就是 formation搭配的灵活性. 同Shouzu一样, rainfire也是一套体系, 既可以打消耗, 也可以打强控. 非常规rainfire开通常有两种展开方式, 一种是通过另一个control Shikigami来辅助 fire女进行control, 另一种是选择一个强attack Shikigami来速战速决. 基本的选人模板如下所示： 当然了, 非常规rainfire开, 也可以在最后时刻选择HimemiKachou这种类型的 Shikigami达成一个消耗 formation, 希望有条件的玩家多多尝试. 选择Shishio的原因在于, 它带accuracy配合Hannya可以较为轻松的control住Hououka无法control的点, 比如Juzu, Shouzu, Nura等, 但是这对于操作要求比较高, 毕竟整套 formation没有回复, 必须要控的很稳才行. 而选择Higan或者Arakawa的话, 就是要速战速决了. 在这种情况下, 推荐 formation中由Ame Onna或者Hannya带一套 fire灵来保证第一回合顺利展开. 否则的话, 即使KamaitachirainfireHannya都是Maneki, 至少也要触发2次才能保证Hououka有skill开大, 这是非常不稳定的. 毕竟这套 formation跟常规rainfireHannya不同, 一旦第一回合control效果不好, 就很难继续打下去. Last Words 本文内容均为我在斗鸡中经验的总结, 并不一定是对的, 文中内容希望大家能够用辩证的眼光来看待, 同时不要被文中的内容束缚住, 勇于开发新 formation. 每个人的情况都是不同的, 而实践是检验真理的唯一标准, 希望大家在看过攻略之后能够举一反三, 形成一套适合自己的选人体系. Special Acknowledgements ; Account Owner :搬砖的迪迪 ; Formation Testing :CC网球KING CC不眠的一夜 :CC灯 fire阑珊处 CC熊猫 :粉色fade 幻之技师 ;阴阳寮【携手同心-Higan犯】（ fire热招人中）： :勾淼 :傻哭啦！ :木木儿 :蛋蛋 ;Mascot :卖套盒妹 By 荔枝妖 2017.12.28 在文章结尾再说下, '本文由携手同心-荔枝妖原创, 独家授权冰冷之海发表, 转载请注明作者和出处. 本文包括头条文章赞赏、微信公众号赞赏等一切收入, 会全部转给荔枝妖. ' 谢谢大家能耐心看完本文, 如果感觉这篇文章对你有帮助, 欢迎分享给其他的Onmyoji玩家, 比心. References Category:Blog posts